Uzumaki Naruto - Konoha no Seinto
by Auridell0100
Summary: Suite à la mission de Nami no Kuni, le village de Konoha est en possession de Kubikiri Hõchõ, une des Sept lames de Kiri. Mais cela entraîna un changement dans la Destiné du jeune Uzumaki Naruto


Chapitre 1

Cela faisait trois heures que Sarutobi Hiruzen, le Sandaime Hokage, faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. La cause; le rapport de la mission qui s'était déroulé à Nami no Kuni qu'il venait de lire. Le vieux Hokage se demandait comment une simple mission de rang C s'était transformée en une mission de rang A voir même de rang S.

L'unité N°7, sous le commandement de Hatake Kakashi, devait simplement escorter le charpentier Tazuna du village de Konoha à sa maison, à Nami no Kuni. Ils devaient assurer sa protection durant le voyage aller contre les potentiels bandits qu'ils pourraient croiser sur leur route et faire en sorte qu'il puisse construire son pont en toute sécurité.

La mission changea dès le moment où ils croisèrent la route de Gõzu et Meizu. Deux nukenins de rang B de Kiri et on les surnommait Tsuin Youma ( _ツイン妖魔_ _/ Démons Jumeaux)_. Les deux nukenins furent neutralisés très rapidement par les actions du jeune Uchiha Sasuke. Puis, ils furent interrogés par Kakashi et il découvrit qu'ils furent engagés pour assassiner Tazuna, car ce dernier représentait une menace pour les intérêts économiques et politiques de leur client.

Tazuna se retrouva dos au mur et il dût raconter toute l'histoire. Il expliqua, que le Milliardaire Gatô avait élu domicile à Nami no Kuni quelques années plus tôt. Si les premières temps tous se passèrent très bien, l'homme d'affaire fit un coup d'Etat et la population du pays se demanderait si Gatô n'était pas lié à la mort tragique de toute la famille du Daimyo de Nami no Kuni.

Une fois la nation tombé sous son joug, il imposa un règne de terreur et il fit tuer toutes les personnes qui osèrent s'opposer à lui. Et ces pauvres malheureux furent exécutés en place publique pour décourager toutes personnes qui auraient voulus suivre leurs exemples.

Tazuna avoua qu'il se doutait que Gatô allait surement envoyer des hommes pour le tuer. Mais il pensait que ce dernier aurait envoyé ses hommes de mains et non des ninjas manquants. Il expliqua aussi la raison de cette tentative de meurtre. S'il arrivait à finir son pont, cela mettrait fin à la domination économique qu'avait Gatô sur le Pays. La population et les marchandises n'auraient plus besoins de prendre le bâteau pour aller ou revenir du Continent, mettant à mal le monopole de l'homme d'affaire. Tazuna toucha la corde sensible avec son histoire et l'unité N°7 n'allait pas abandonner cette mission, même si cette dernière n'était plus de rang C.

Après la traversé de la mer séparant Hi no Kuni et Nami no Kuni, le petit groupe eut le droit à un comité d'accueil en la personne de Momochi Zabuza. Il était un nukenin de rang A et il avait le triste surnom de Kirigakure no Kijin (霧隠れの鬼人 / Démon du Brouillard). Cette fois-ci Kakashi engagea l'affrontement.

Le combat fut un déluge de technique de Suiton de haut rang entre les deux adversaires. Les attaques, des deux Jõnins étaient si puissantes qu'elles commencèrent à modifier les berges de Nami no Kuni sous le regard surpris des trois Genins et de Tazuna.

Le combat prit fin. Zabuza fut neutralisé par l'intervention d'un Oinin de Kiri. Juste après la disparition du Oinin et du Nukenin, le Sensei du l'Unité N°7 tomba lourdement sur le sol, suite à épuisement de chakra.

Durant toute une semaine, Kakashi fut en convalescence, mais craignant que le Oinin soit le complice de Zabuza; il prit la décision de former ses trois disciples à l'accrobranche style Shinobi. Il leurs appris comment utiliser leurs chakras pour grimper aux arbres. Il expliqua, aussi, que cet exercice augmenterait leurs contrôles sur leurs réserves de Chakra.

Ce fut la jeune Sakura qui arriva à finir cette exercice en premier. Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut au tour de Sasuke de réussir. Naruto mit quelques jours de plus pour arriver à monter aux arbres comme l'avait montré leur Sensei.

Lorsque Kakashi fut de nouveau sur pied, le charpentier Tazuna fut attaqué par Zabuza une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il fut secondé par son Disciple personnel Haku, le dernier membre connu du Clan Yuki de Mizu no Kuni. Comme tous les membrs de son clan, il contrôlait le Hyoton, l'art de la Manipulation de la Glace.

Haku s'opposa rapidement contre Sasuke et tous les deux usèrent de tous les techniques propres à leurs lignées. Malheureusement pour le dernier Uchiha de Konoha, les techniques de Haku était nettement supérieur aux siennes. Ce fut seulement l'intervention de Naruto qui permit de défaire le jeune membre du clan Yuki, mais ce dernier perdit la vie durant le dernier assaut de Naruto.

Du côté des deux Jõnins, le combat était plus violent; détruisant quelques parties du dut user la seule technique qu'il avait créé pour prendre la vie de Zabuza. Alors qu'il allait tuait le Nukenin avec son Chidori, Gatô apparut, mettant fin au combat.

Le Milliardaire était venu sur le pont accompagné d'une petite centaine de mercenaires et de rõnins sans noms. Les hommes de mains du Tyran étaient là pour tuer les deux Shinobis de Kirigakure et le Charpentier.

A cette révélation, Zabuza délaissa son ancien adversaire et il se mit à charger son Ex-Employeur. Il tua facilement quelques mercenaires et rõnins, avant d'arriver devant Gatô et le décapita.

Furieux d'avoir perdue leur ''Patron'', les derniers hommes de mains de Gatô prirent la décision de piller Nami no Kuni et peut-être s'accorder du bon temps avec quelques une des jeunes femmes qu'ils croiseraient.

Usant dans ses dernières ressources, le Jõnin de Konoha utilisa plusieurs techniques de Ninjutsu pour terrasser une grande partie des forces ennemis. Les rares qui eurent la chance de survivre, prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et partir le plus loin possible dans l'espoir de sauver leurs vies.

Alors que l'Unité N°7 commençait à profiter de sa victoire, la jeune milice de Nami no Kuni arriva sur le pont. Voyant le tyran mort, ils sautèrent de joie puis ils commencèrent à fête.

Profitant du bruit, qui envahissait les lieux, Zabuza appela Naruto à venir près de lui. Une fois que le genin fut suffisamment près, le Nukenin lui murmura quelques mots et il lui donna un rouleau. Une fois cela fait, le Jõnin de Kiri quitta le Monde des Vivants, suite aux différentes blessures qu'il avait eu durant l'affrontement contre Kakashi et les mercenaires.

Ce fut pour ces raisons que le Sandaime avait le célèbre sabre Kubikiri Hõchõ et quatre rouleaux posaient sur son bureau.

Dans le premier des quatre rouleau, il y avait l'ensemble des techniques de Hyoton du clan pouvait en compter plusieurs dizaines. Les techniques allaient du rang C au rang S.

Le second rouleau était un recueil de techniques de Suiton et au vue de leurs rangs, c'était surement celles utilisée par Zabuza.

Le troisième rouleau renfermait des plans des différentes cités, villes et villages se trouvant à Mizu no Kuni. Il y avait aussi des annotations sur les différentes procédures en cas d'invasion et les chemins d'évacuations.

Le dernier rouleau contenait l'organigramme de la structure politique et économique du Pays. Il recensait l'ensemble des Maisons Nobles, des hauts fonctionnaires, des conseillers du Daimyo et leurs lieux de résidences.

Le Hokage savait que cette situation allait lui donner plus de travail et une nouvelle piles de documents à lire et signer. Rien que la paperasserie pour notifier, sur les dossiers de l'Unité N°7, le changement de rang de cette missions lui prendrait plusieurs heures.

Puis il allait devoir lire l'ensembles des rapports médicaux qui lui dirait si l'Épéiste et son Disciple avaient utilisés des drogues.

Mais ce qui préoccupait le plus le vieux Shinobi, c'était la réunion exceptionnelle avec le conseil qui allait avoir lieu d'ici quelques heures. Certes, il était l'instigateur de cette convocation de l'ensemble des membres du Conseil, mais cela annonçait aussi l'arrivée d'un mal de crâne. Il allait devoir écouter les débats stériles entre les différentes factions qui se trouvaient au sein du Conseil.

Hiruzen soupira lourdement. Bien des fois, il se disait qu'il était bien trop vieux pour les devoirs qui lui incombait. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore de successeur à qui il pourrait transmettre le flambeau. Une personne qui pourrait entretenir la Volonté de Feu et la transmettre aux nouvelles générations.

/_\

Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha no Seinto

\\_/

Alors que les membres du Conseil du village se préparaient à la réunion qui approchait à grand pas, Konoha semblait paisible à la surface.

Le crépuscule faisait que les gens finissaient de faire leurs courses avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux et passer la soirée avec leurs familles. Les restaurants commençaient à se remplir des couples ou des ninjas n'ayant pas envie de se faire à manger. Les enfants profitaient des derniers rayons du jour pour jouer avant de devoir rentrer pour la nuit.

Après son passage au bureau du Hokage, Sakura décida qu'elle allait prendre un bain dans un des Onsens, pestant contre le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu en prendre un à Nami no Kuni. Les citoyens du pays ne voulaient pas utiliser de l'eau potable pour cela durant le règne de Terreur de Gatô. Une denrée rare selon eux. Alors qu'ils vivaient sur une île, ils étaient cernés d'eau qu'ils auraient pu exploiter facilement.

Une fois qu'elle eu fini qu'elle eut fini de se laver et de se détendre, ce qui lui prit plus de deux heures, elle se dirigea chez elle. Une fois rentré, elle alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire. Sakura regarda l'ensembles de ses tenues, lançant quelques une sur son lit en faisant quelques commentaires sur les vêtements éparpillés.

Après plus de trois heures de fouille, elle arriva à la conclusion qu'elle avait déjà porté toutes ses robes pour séduire le beau Sasuke. Elle en conclut, qu'elle avait le devoir d'aller s'acheter de nouveaux ensembles, avec l'argent fraîchement gagné, pour faire comprendre à l'Héritier du Clan Uchiha qu'elle était la femme parfaite pour lui.

Après le compte rendu de mission, Sasuke fit quelques courses et étant de le dernier Uchiha du village, bien entendu, les marchands lui firent des réductions sur ses achats. Il fallait bien privilégier et dorloter le jeune génie.

Une fois cela fait, il rentra chez lui, se fit un repas copieux avec de beaux morceaux de viandes. C'était cela qui lui avait le plus manqué durant son séjour à Nami no Kuni. Certes il comprenait que la population avait quelques difficultés à vivre sous la tyrannie de Gatô, mais il trouvait que Tazuna ou même Naruto aurait pu prendre le temps d'aller en forêt pour chasser du gibier et ainsi avoir de la viande. Après tout, il était un orphelin depuis un certain temps et pourtant il arrivait à avoir de la viande dans son assiette à chaque repas.

Mais quelque chose tracassait Sasuke. C'était la victoire de Naruto sur Haku. Il se demandait comment une personne aussi faible que son compagnon d'arme et aussi incompétente, avait-elle réussi à vaincre un adversaire qui lui avait donné des difficultés. Comment, le dernier de leur promotion avait réussi, alors que lui le dernier génie Uchiha n'avait rien pu faire.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, Sasuke émit l'hypothèse, plus que probable selon lui, que Naruto n'aurait pas pu gagner sans lui. Il avait affaibli suffisamment le manipulateur de Hyoton pour que son camarade puisse le vaincre. Et s'il n'avait pas pu vaincre Haku, c'était uniquement dû au fait qu'il fut affaibli suite à l'éveil de son Sharingan.

Une fois son rapport fini Kakashi se trouva un toit isolé et il sortit un de ses nombreux livres à la couverture nouvelle fois, il commença, ou recommença cette fois-ci, sa lecture d'un des tomes de Icha Icha. Il avait le droit de se détendre après la mission qu'il venait de vivre avec son Unité.

Mais il avait abandonné, une nouvelle fois, son rôle de Sensei envers Naruto. Ce dernier venait de prendre la vie d'une personne durant cette mission et c'était le rôle de Jõnin-Intructeur de l'aider à passer cette épreuve et étape dans sa carrière de Shinobi. Chose que son propre Maître avait fait lorsqu'il fut jeune et qu'il avait ôté la vie à un ennemi durant la dernière Guerre. Namikaze Minato avait pris plusieurs heures pour parler avec lui sur l'acte qu'il avait fait, les conséquences de son action et ce que cela signifiait dans sa carrière en tant que Shinobi de Konoha.

Il semblait de Kakashi avait oublié tout cela aux cours des années qui qui suivirent la discussion qu'il avait eu. Oubliant les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé et le réconfort de pouvoir en parler avec une personne qui avait déjà vécu cela avant lui.

Après avoir quitté le bureau de Hokage, Naruto était rentré chez lui. Ses placards étaient vides mais cela ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Il n'avait rien pu avaler depuis la bataille sur le Pont de Nami no Kuni.

Maintenant il se tenait assis sur son lit, parfaitement immobile depuis plusieurs heures, en repensant à la bataille contre Haku et ses actions. Il se voyait lui prendre la vie lorsqu'il lui enfonçait un kunaï dans la gorge. Il voyait les yeux de l'utilisateur du Hyoton perdre toutes étincelles de vie pendant que le sang coulait de sa gorge ouverte. Il voyait le corps du disciple de Zabuza tombait au ralenti et le bruit qu'il fit lorsqu'il toucha le sol. Ces images se jouaient indéfiniment dans son esprit et les dire des villageois se faisaient entendre, lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un monstre.

Naruto s'efforçait de se dire qu'il avait fait la bonne chose. Qu'il avait fait ce que tout autre shinobi aurait fait à sa place. Mais il se sentait sale et monstrueux, car il avait brisé les rêves d'une personne en lui prenant la vie. Cela le rendait malade, à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il ne fallait pas mieux, pour lui et Konoha, qu'il mette fin à sa carrière de Shinobi et qu'il fasse un trait sur son rêve de devenir Hokage un jour.

/_\

Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha no Seinto

\\_/

Le Sandaime Hokage avançait lentement vers la salle du Conseil. Il savait très bien qu'il trouverait les membres du conseil entrain de discuter entre eux. Certains parleront sûrement des dernières rumeurs courant dans les rues du villages. D'autres négocieront des affaires entre eux, tentant de duper l'autre dans le seul but de faire le plus bénéfices possibles. Certains membres tenteraient de faire des alliances politiques avec certaines personnes éprouvant les même points de vues sur un ou plusieurs sujets fréquemments évoqués au sien de cette salle.

Les murmures et les discussions prirent fin lorsque qu'il rentra. Il fit un simple signe de tête aux membres du conseil pour les saluer et il se dirigea vers sa place. Une fois installé, il fit un petit geste de la main droite et quatre Anbus apparurent. Deux installèrent une table au centre de la pièce. Le troisième installa des parchemins sur ladite table. Le dernier anbu positionna une épée de grande taille contre la table.

Les chefs de Clans et certains membres du conseil Civil reconnurent l'épée comme Kubikiri Hõchõ, l'une des sept lames de Kiri. L'un des trésors de Mizu no Kuni. La première question qu'il se posèrent tout le monde, c'était comme une arme, aussi prestigieuse, se trouvait devant eux. Puis la seconde question qui traversa leurs esprits, ce fut qu'elle était les projets du Hokage la concernant.

Hiruzen laissa la salle dans le silence quelques instants. Il profitait du calme avant que la tempête ne se déchaîne dans cette pièce. Il savait, que trop bien, qu'il finirait cette réunion avec des maux de tête qu'aucun saké ou autres remèdes ne pourraient apaiser légèrement.

Il brisa le silence en expliquant tous les événements qui avaient conduit à ce que le village soit en possession d'une des lames de Kirigakure. Il décrivit, brièvement, le contenu des différents rouleaux présent sur la table en face d'eux. Après tous ces explications, il invita les membres du conseil à exprimer leurs avis sur ce que Konoha devait faire avec cette arme. Un des conseillers civils prit la parole et il annonça fièrement:

" Une arme comme Kubikiri Hõchõ devrait être exposé à la Tour du Hokage. Installer dans une vitrine, près des comptoire où nos clients viennent déposer leurs requêtes pour des missions. En voyant une telle arme, ils seront impressionnées et ils payeront plus pour nos services.

_ Idiotie, hurla un autre membre du conseil Civil. Cette épée est bien trop précieuse pour qu'on la laisse prendre la poussière dans une vitrine. Nous devons la donner à un élément fort et prometteur du Village.

Nous devons la remettre à l'Héritier du Clan Uchiha, il fait parti de l'élite de notre village et il est un des Génies de sa Génération. Il est le seul que je vois être capable de manier une telle arme.

_ Pourquoi lui, coupa un troisième conseiller Civil. POurquoi un gamin de douze ans, fraîchement promu de l'académie, devrait avoir une telle arme? On a des Chūnins et des Jōnins bien plus talentueux que lui. Sans oublier les anbus, qui est composé de l'élite de notre village.

_ Il est le plus digne, hurla le conseiller. Il est l"héritier du clan Uchiha et il mérite le meilleur.

_ Comme avec votre fille, renchérit l'autre conseiller. On sait tous que vous souhaitez mettre votre fille dans le lit du dernier Uchiha. Mais qu'a fait le jeune Sasuke pour mériter un tel traitement? A-t-il vaincu un puissant ennemi de Konoha? A-t-il autorisé au village d'exploiter une partie de la richesse de son clan, pour faire prospérer la puissance économique, politique et culturelle de Konoha? Comme le faisait le clan Senju.

_ Vieux fou, beugla le conseiller humilié. Vous n'avez jamais aimé le clan Uchiha, lorsqu'il était encore parmi nous. Vous n'avez juré que par le clan Senju. "

Le débat entre les deux conseillers civils commençait à dégénérer. Alors qu'ils allaient venir au mains, tous les personnes présentes dans la salle entendirent une personne tousser fortement. Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui venait de faire ce bruit et ils furent tous surpris de voir que cela venait de Shimura Danzõ.

Il était un des trois Choujou _(_ _長上_ _/ Aîné – Supérieur Hiérarchique)_ de Konoha. Connu pour parle que très rarement durant les réunion du conseil. Il avait toujours soutenu une politique pro-militariste, s'opposant ouvertement à la politiqu actuelle du Sandaime Hokage. Il avait aussi fait plusieurs requêtes pour avoir le rôle de Sensei auprès du jeune Uzumaki, pour que ce dernier puisse exploiter toute sa puissance selon lui.

Danzõ se leva, regarda la salle du conseil et il commença à parler doucement, faisant un contraste saisissant avec la conversation entre les deux conseillers civils. Il annonça:

" Je remercie les Kami que vos avis, à vous deux, n'ont aucune dans le domaine militaire. Notre Hokage vous a exposé les faits cette mission et le rôle de chaque membre de l'Unité N°7 a tenu durant celle-ci.

Et dans aucun cas, Uchiha Sasuke a tenu un rôle dans l'obtention de cette lame ou dans l'obtention de ses rouleaux. Bien au contraire, il a commis des erreurs graves et celles-ci auraient pu lui coûter sa vie, celle de ses coéquipier, voir même celle de notre client. Pour satisfaire son orgueil, il a affronté un descendant du clan Yuki. Et s'il est encore en vivant aujourd'hui, c'est seulement dû au fait que le dénommé Haku n'a pas jugé bon de prendre la vie du dernier Uchiha fidèle à Konoha.

Nous ne parlons même pas de l'inaction de kunoichi Haruno Sakura. Elle a laissé ses sentiments personnels entraver son jugement et son devoir, en délaissant la sécurité du client pour aller vers le genin Uchiha, sans même penser à aider son autre coéquipier, Uzumaki Naruto. "

Danzõ fit une petite pause dans son discour, lui permettant de boire un verre d'eau. Mais ses paroles et ses actions attiraient l'attention du Hokage, d'un des Choujou et de plusieurs membres du Conseil. Après tout, il ne faisait jamais rien sans avoir une idée derrière la tête et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Danzõ reprit en disant:

" Si cette lame et ces rouleaux sont devant nous, ce soir, c'est uniquement du fait du genin Uzumaki Naruto. C'est à lui que Momochi Zabuza les a confié avant sa mort et il aurait très bien pu les garder pour lui. Tout comme les corps, qu'il a eu la présence d'esprit de sceller dans des rouleaux. Même cela, son Sensei n'a pas pensé à le faire.

C'est grâce à lui et uniquement à lui, que Konoha vient d'acquérir une des Sept lames de Kirigakure, des rouleaux contenant des techniques de Suiton et Hyoton. Ainsi que des informations sur la structure politique et géographique de Mizu no Kuni, qui pourrait nous être utile en cas de conflit avec cette Nation. "

Les dernières paroles de Danzõ tirèrent la sonnette d'alarme aux membres du Conseil qui se demandaient ce qu"il préparait. Il avait des plans et il commençait à les mettre en place. Et c'était rarement une bonne idée de laisser les plans et les projets de Choujou Shimura aller jusqu'à terme. Si cela venait à se faire, plusieurs dizaines voir centaines de personnes risqueraient d'en souffrir et puis, tout laissait à croire que la première victime de ses manigances n'était autre que Uzumaki Naruto.

Danzõ, après quelques secondes de silences, continua en expliquant:

" Je pense que la prime que Mizu no Kuni nous remettra pour la tête du Nukenin Zabuza devrait être divisé en cinq part égales. La première part ira à Konoha, permettant de financer divers projets au sein du villages. Les parts restantes iront aux membres de l'Unité N°7, même si une certaine mériterait d'avoir une part plus importante que les trois autres membres.

De plus, je trouve normal et logique que nous récompensons le jeune Uzumaki Naruto pour nous avoir offert cette épée et les rouleaux. Je propose qu'il touche une prime, venant de Konoha, équivalant à un tiers de la prime qui se trouvait sur la tête de Zabuza. Une juste compensation au vue des dons qu'il a fait au village sans arrière pensée. "

Après les déclaration du Choujou Danzõ, le calme régna dans la salle de réunion. Les personnes pour ou contre la proposition en discutèrent calment. Ainsi, plusieurs personnes eurent le bonheur de ne pas avoir une migraine après cette réunion.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de discussion, la majorité des membres du conseil de Konoha approuva le partage de la prime pour du Nukenin et la compensation financière octroyée au jeune Uzumaki pour son présent envers le village. Hiruzen annonça qu'il donnerait les dites primes d'ici quelques jours aux membres de l'Unité N°7.

/_\

Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha no Seinto

\\_/

La Lune était à son zénith et Naruto était assis dans salle de bain, près des toilettes. Il avait encore vomi tout le contenu de son estomac, qui contenait presque rien.

Une infime partie de son esprit commençait à assimiler le fait que dans la carrière de Shinobi, on était amené à prendre la vie de ses ennemis. Cela faisait parti de son travail, même s'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne l'aimerait certainement jamais.

Si cette partie de son esprit avait fait la paix avec ses actes durant la mission à Nami no Kuni, elle avait fait aussi une amère découverte.

Durant tous ses années à l'académie, presque tous ses professeurs avaient délibérément sabotés son apprentissage. Soit en l'excluant durant certaines conférences sur le Monde des Shinobis. Soit en lui transmettant des connaissances fausses ou erronés. Ou tout simplement en ne le corrigeant pas lorsqu'il faisait une erreur dans ses techniques de Ninjutsu ou de Taijutsu. Priant pour qu'il trouve une mort précoce en mission.

Kakashi n'était pas mieux que ses anciens Senseis de l'académie. Le Jõnin-Instructeur n'avait rien enseigné à Naruto durant les séances de formations.

Il lui disait qu'il devait augmentait ses réserves de chakra, trop faible selon le Jõnin et pour cela devait faire des tours de terrain en courant durant plusieurs heures.. Quand, il ne courait pas, il devait retravailler sur son esprit d'équipe, car selon les dire de Kakashi, il lui en manquait et cela nuisait aux bons fonctionnements de cette unité.

Bien entendu, Sasuke était dispensé de tout cela et il avait le droit à des cours particuliers en Taijutsu et en Ninjutsu de la part de leur Sensei. Après tout, le dernier Uchiha le disait souvent, il mérité le meilleur étant l'élite de ce village et étant bien supérieur au reste de son Unité.

Sakura, elle, passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder le jeune Uchiha, l'encourageant et le félicitant régulièrement, même s'il n'avait pas accompli un grand exploit.

Naruto comprit qu'il devrait compter que sur lui-même s'il voulait devenir un shinobi suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir avoir une chance d'avoir une correct. Pour cela, il devrait passer plus de temps à s'entraîner et faire plus d'effort que l'autre. Sans même parler d'avoir une chance de devenir un jour Hokage.


End file.
